seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The rouges of Lougetown part 4
Nathan, Fick, and Catalina were all on the ship, bowing to the Attack pirates. Catalina was the first to speak. "I want you to know my captain had nothing to do with this. Fick and I made this plan up." Rangton snorted, and said "The plan, that was to, say, attack a guy with a bounty bigger then your arms?" Fick, bowed again, and calmly stated "Well, when I saw him, I thought we should attack." Malk put his hand up, and said "Wait, you didn't even say anything!" "Well, I gave Catalina a look, that she knew meant 'fight when I do'." "So, you do that stuff? Do you do any other... 'Stuff'?" Fick and Catalina shivered, and looked away. Catalina blushed, and Fick covered his face. Malk was the type of man to tell when two people 'liked' each other. He looked at Nathan, and said "How many beds does this boat have?" "2." Malk nodded, and gave a look at the both of them. They were embarrassed, and took a few steps back, and away. Malk just laughed at it, young lovers who didn't like people staring at them. He could relate. A few girls wanted the bad boy chef with the badass but cute scars. He looked at Tack, and just said "They're telling the truth. You want me to... Punish the girl first? I haven't... Dealt with a pretty one for a while." The man, Fick, gave a snarl, and took a step towards Malk. Every tiny detail confirmed that the two were together, and 'together'. Tack just shook his head, and pointed at Nathan. "Got food?" "Tons of it! Follow me." Nathan walked to a door, and opened it. Tack looked inside, and started to drool. Malk looked in, and saw a huge room of food, with barrels everywhere, and racks with spice everywhere. Their was a kitchen, and it was whiter then anything Malk saw. This guy had sharp knifes, that were clean as well, but Malk felt the edge, knowing it has cut something... His skin. He licked the cut, and looked at Nathan. "So, what's with all the food, and the decent kitchen?" Nathan smiled, and grabbed a steak from a cooling fridge. He grabbed a knife, and started to cut the meat, with some impressive skill. "My parent taught me two things. Martial arts, and cooking. My mom was a master of a martial arts called Death palm, and my dad was a chef who made all types of cooking. The two taught me everything I know, and I love them for it." Fea leaned on the wall, and pointed at his crew. "So who are these two? Also, why are you a pirate? Seems your parents would not approve of their baby boy being this." "Well, Fink was some guy at a bar, I met. I met him 2 months, before we became pirates. He was off conquering dojos, and saw my Gi, and challenged me. He was really tough, and after a long fight, I won. He was intrigued by my skills, and asked to be taught. Catalina was a former thief, who stole by attacking people. She broke into the dojo, and I found her trying to steal a very valuable family treasure. I punched her, and she broke my nose. I beat her, and my parents let the charge go, if she became a disciple. The two are my best friends. That's why they followed me. Now me being a pirate? Well, pirates saved my island. Yep, funny, but here is what happened. About a year ago, a few mountain bandits called the Mountain psychos came to our part of the island." Fea looked up, and looked surprised. "I heard of them. 2,000 guys, with a group called the 'Deadly 66' a part of the group, said that one member of that part could kill a hundred men. I heard they lost, but I thought the marines sent a division force of 10,000 to root them out." "Nope. 10 pirates! The captain, saved my mom from the leader of the group, Herl. Herl was a giant of a man, 20 feet, and 1,050 pounds of muscle. He had a 800 kg steel hammer! That hammer hit the captains hand, that looked black for some reason, and it broke instantly. The captain kicked Herl in the chest, and Herl fell, knocked out! The captain was the most amazing sight ever, he was big, but not even as big as Herl! I think his name was... Tob... Tobi I think..." "Tobias." Tack looked at Nathan, with an amazed look, and ran towards Nathan. "YOU SAW TOBIAS! WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Nathan was getting shacked by Tack, and he looked like he would barf. "He said..." "CAPTAIN TACK! I AM TODO! COME OUT, OR DIE!" Tack heard it, and ignored it. "What did he say?" "TACK!" The boat was nearly like an earthquake, and Rangton felt the boat... Sinking. He knew the feeling. "We have a hole... And a big one." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:The rouges of Lougetown arc